Random Words
by sinfxllydelixous
Summary: Little random chapters (drabbles) that hold the adventures of ShikaSaku.
1. Loved

Hello, and welcome to my drabble like things that will purely be dialogue between our dear Sakura and Shikamaru, some of them (like this first chapter) may have a little paragraph, but most as I said before will be pure dialogue. This is also my first post ever, so things may go choppy...but enjoy.

 **this might be a little OC**

"Let's have sex."

"Where's this coming from?"

"Forget it."

"Is it you trying to get over _him_?"

"I said forget it."

"Ino told me something."

"Ino tells a lot of people a lot of things."

"She said you're a virgin."

"I'm glad you have interest in my sex life, Shikamaru."

"I didn't ask her. It was just her talking and me unfortunately being there. But is that what this is about Sakura?"

"No."

"Sakura."

"Yes. Yes! Okay?!"

"You were waiting for _him_."

"Are you going to turn this into a lecture? I told you just to forget it okay!"

"Let's do it."

"What?"

"Let's have sex."

"Oh. Um. Yeah."

"Sakura."

"Shikamaru."

"Did you want to go inside? Or would you like to..."

"Let's err. Inside. Are your parents home?"

"No. Cmon. Let's go."

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to _her_?"

" _She_ didn't want the same things."

"What did-"

"I don't think this is the right conversation to have before sex."

"Oh. I'm so-"

"Come here."

"I uh."

"Come here Sakura."

"Right."

"No Sakura. Come to me. Don't be troublesome."

"You smell good."

"Unlike some blonde knucklehead I know how to bathe."

"You should be very proud of that."

"Sakura you're so beautiful."

"..."

" _He_ never told you that did _he_?"

"Not once."

"Tch. Figures. So tell me what do you want?"

"What do I...want?"

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you."

"Oh no. I'm gonna need a lot more than that."

"I want you to touch me."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"And?"

"Kiss me."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"And?"

"Make love to me."

"Come closer and I can make you feel loved for the whole night."

—

Sakura groans as the light hits her eyelids. She shifts a little so the rays of the sun no longer hit her, letting her eyes flutter open. She's warm, she feels warm, strong arms circled around her waist, warm breath fanning her neck and a warm body pressed against her back. Cinnamon. That's what he smells like, and faintly of cigarettes. She likes it. She looks over, he looks so peaceful, he looks beautiful, and looking at him the warm feeling fills her heart. One of his eyelids open, a lazy grin on his face. And in a low whisper he utters:

"I can also make you feel loved for the rest of your life."

I hope you enjoyed


	2. I Heard That

"I like you. So can we go out?"

"Did Ino pay you?"

"Shika-"

"Or is she blackmailing you?"

"Shika-"

"Tell her to bug off. She needs to leave both of our loves lives alone."

"Shika-"

"I swear Ino never knows when to just quit."

"Shika-"

"Poor Chouji. Should really give up. Ino won't figure it out."

"SHIKA-"

"Such a drag."

"SHIKAMARU."

"Geez woman what?"

"Ino doesn't even know I'm talking to you right now."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"So you actually...?"

"Yes, that was an actual confession you idiot of a genius."

"Oh."

"Ugh. Never mind."

"Wait!"

"What now?!"

"Gah. How troublesome. Sakura are you free Thursday afternoon?"

"Yeah..."

"Wanna go get dango and go for a walk?"

"I'll think about it."

"Troublesome woman."

"I heard that."

another simple one :)


	3. Let's Go Home

"Please come home Sakura."

"…"

"What I had with _her_ all those years ago is done. Over."

"It didn't feel like that."

"I'm just familiar to _her_ Sakura."/div

"Whatever."

"Please Sakura."

"No."

"Come home."

"No Shikamaru."

"It's been two days."

"So you can survive another."

"The bed is too damn big and too damn cold."

"Then ask _her_ to help you warm it."/div

"Dammit woman. Don't you get it. Come home to me. You're the one I want. You're the one I want to fall asleep next to. You're the one I want to wake up next to. I love you. You and your troublesome self. Troublesome woman."

"I'm surprised you could say that much in one go. You're such a lazy man."

"Why are you crying? Come here. Gah so troublesome."

"I'm sorry I was such a brat."

"You're always a brat. But you're my brat."

"And you're my lazy jerk"

"Forever and always...brat"

"Forever and always...jerk"


	4. A Romantic

"Why do you love me?"

"Troublesome."

"That's not an answer"

"Your laugh"

"Really? How cheesy!"

"The way you smile."

"Cheesier"

"The exhausted yet triumphant look when you come home from work because you've saved lives."

"Shika…"

"That you're constantly taking care of your friends because you love them so much"

"..."

"When you take all the blankets because it just gives me an excuse to hold you close at night"

"..."

"Everytime I look into your eyes I feel myself falling more and more in love with you, which who knew that was possible."

"I love every time you succeed and every time you fail."

"..."

"..."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who knew Shikamaru Nara was such a damn romantic."

"...Tch."

"Aw now you're blushing!"

"..."

"Ow! You bit me!"

"Serves you right troublesome woman."

"I love you Shikamaru."

"I love you too."


End file.
